


(Sweet) Dreams are made of this

by itried



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, but he gets erased from everyone's minds, kind of????????, wally doesn't really die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itried/pseuds/itried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night Dick Grayson dreams about a boy. It's a different scenario every time, but he's always there and they're always holding hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oedaziel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oedaziel/gifts).



> DANIIIIIIII! HAVE BIRTHDAY, DEAR!!! It was such a pleasure talking to you and then exchanging prompts, can't wait to go another round! Btw your fics are beautiful and amazing and I'm going to keep saying this until you believe me, I just love them very much okay??? Hope you like my little gift and have a great day today!
> 
> Everyone, go read Dani's fic and tell her she's amazing because when I do it, she doesn't believe me :(
> 
> special thanks to nina for being a super amazing beta

Dick Grayson dreams about a boy. 

The boy has red hair, _excited_ green eyes, freckles scattered across his face like stars in the night sky, and a big smile that never falters. 

"If you're going, I'm going." The boy says and holds Robin's hand, but Robin doesn't know where he's going, - where _they're_ going. - In the dream nothing makes any sense, except for the boy's smile. Robin smiles back at him and realizes it doesn't really matter. 

Every night he dreams about the boy. It's a different scenario every time, but he's always there and they're always holding hands.

The boy likes running, he's impatient and anxious and can't keep still for more than a few moments so he grabs Robin's hands and pulls him along the Flash museum, telling and retelling the adventures of his favorite hero better than the people who work there ever could and they are payed to do so.

The boy runs to him, jumps and grabs his hand before Robin can fall down to his death. Robin yells at him to let go, yells that, if he doesn't, they're both going to fall. The boy holds his hand harder.

The boy holds Robin's hand and, when he looks up, he's not Robin anymore. He's not wearing a mask or sunglasses and the boy's smile gets bigger and prettier and it's only a few inches away from Dick's face when he wakes up.

After this, Dick stays awake for fifty hours straight, sharing his time between training, patrolling and Mt. Justice. When Artemis kicks him out of Mt. Justice because _you look like a zombie, Dick, go get some rest_ and Batgirl kicks him out of patrol because _how long since the last time you've slept? Go home, I got this,_ he goes to the batcave and accesses the computer. Batman and half the Justice League are on a super secret mission, and there must be a mission he can steal for himself, some supervillain who's acting out that he can punch, _anything._ It takes some time to access the League's database because Batman changed the access code, but he eventually breaks in and steals the information he was looking for.

Hacking into the Watchtower's computer in three hours is a new personal record and he immediately grabs his cell phone because he _needs_ to tell Wally about it. He laughs to himself just from picturing Wally's face when he tells him, and then he remembers he doesn't know any Wally.

He dreams about the boy when he's awake too, apparently. There's no escape, and when he finally accepts it, he begins a list with everything he knows about him. He lists physical features, personality trails, hobbies, pet peeves, powers, nicknames and even stupid chemistry puns the boy likes to tell. He takes the list with him everywhere he goes and re-reads it when no one's around to question if he's going crazy. He knows it's crazy to hope it will somehow trigger his memory and suddenly start making sense, but he keeps doing it, he does it everyday and nothing changes. Everything about the boy, about _Wally_ seems exaggerated, made up, unreal; he runs too much, he eats too much, flirts too much and Dick loves him too much. 

Dick asks himself when it happened, he asks himself why, where and how. He asks himself how he ended up falling in love with ~~his best friend,~~ someone who doesn't even exist. 

He entertains, for the first month, the possibility he's simply going crazy. He lets time pass and hope his feelings will eventually take the hint and do the same, but he would never be so lucky. The feelings stay, the feelings grow. He closes his eyes, holds the boy's hand and feels happy, then he wakes up, grabs the cold sheets on his bed and feels alone, incomplete, like something's missing. Wally's what's missing, something inside of him screams. _Wally is missing._

Two months later, a red and white wind makes his list fly right into Impulse's hands. 

"Bart." Dick clenches and unclenches his fists and turns to face the speedster. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here to catch up. It's been a while since you left the team, and we haven't heard from you."

"Did Tim put you up to this?" Dick groans when the speedster nods. "I told you all in the last meeting that me leaving the team is only temporary. I've got some personal issues I need to attend to and..." He freezes as soon as he realizes that Bart's not paying attention, Bart probably got bored of listening to the same thing he keeps telling _everyone_ and started reading the list. "Bart! Give it back!" He reaches for it, but the kid's fast and finishes reading before Dick can take it out of his hands.

"You're looking for Wally!" He says, and his face goes from confused to superhyperultramega excited, in two seconds. "Crash! You remember him, and now, with your help, I can definitely rebuild my time machine and go after..."

"Bart, stop!" Dick cuts him off, and feels like someone just dropped an entire building on him and he's got a horrible concussion from it because _What. Is. Happening._ "Do you know who Wally is?"

"Sure, he's my cousin once removed, he was the Kid Flash to grandpa's Flash and one of the founders of the Young Justice Team. He was your best friend and... Hmm... Is it a spoiler if I tell you that you two end up married?"

Kid Flash. KF. Okay, so this explains the nickname. And the whole married thing definitely explains these _feelings,_ but Dick forces himself to shove them aside and focus on the facts.

"Wally told me to never talk about the future, but the future's changed already because we stopped the invasion, so..."

"I don't remember him." Dick talks over the kid again because he knows that when Bart starts speedtalking, it's difficult to get him to stop, and it's probably a speedster thing because Wally had the same problem too, it's on the list. "But I dream about him sometimes." He quickly adds when he sees Bart's face fall. "I have these dreams, but there's just a lot of blanks and I just, I can't really remember. Everything I learned from the dreams is on that list. I thought I was going crazy."

Bart turns to the list and speedreads the whole thing again.

"Well, this list is pretty accurate, and you're not going crazy, Wally is real." 

"Then what happened?"

"The crysalid. It was going to explode and destroy everything, so we ran around it, only me and him, because uncle Barry was in space, remember?" Dick narrows his eyebrows because he remembers that, he remembers the crysalid and how Bart ran around it and no one died. "But Wally was slower than me, so he became this kind of an escape valve for all the energy flux and he disappeared right before my eyes. He was sucked into the speedforce and now no one remembers him! It's like he never existed, but he did! He even saved the world, but no one knows, no one misses him or mourns him, but me! Please tell me you remember it all too!"

Dick doesn't. He remembers smiles, puns, fights over the last cookie. He remembers stolen kisses because _you ate the last cookie, that's not fair, gimme a taste, come on_ and hands holding his like they were the most precious thing in the universe. He feels his chest fill with something he hasn't felt in a long time.

Wally is real. Wally is real and Dick is _happy._

"Bart, we're going to bring him back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the "the way you say "I love you" post on tumblr
> 
> My friend Lyss asked me for 11. With a shuddering gasp. and an anon asked me for 1. as a hello, so I decided to combine the two prompts into a sequel for this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t been active in the birdflash fandom lately, I’ve been going through a lot of personal stuff, but I still love these two idiots with all my heart and soul and I plan to write many fics for them (and complete my wip, promise!), so don’t give up on me pls

Nightwing is in the middle of punching a robber in the face when he hears someone calling for him in his comm. "Nightwing? Dick! Are you listening?" It's Barry Allen's voice and Dick doesn't know if he's more surprised or annoyed to hear from him.

One kick to the gut, another punch, and the guys passes out. "Kinda busy right now, Flash." Dick kneels before him, takes his black mask off and starts tieing the guy's hands behind his back, but he can't help wonder how Barry of all people was able to contact him. After he asked to leave the team so he and Bart could work on bringing Wally back, he cut off almost everyone; the only people who were able to get in touch with him were Bart and Babs. Another good question is why, why would Barry be calling him at 4am on a wednesday. He's a bit curious, so he asks: "But what do you need?"

"I need you in Central City right now, Dick! Drop whatever it is you're doingandjustcometoourhouse!" Barry speedtalks and Dick gets even more confused because this doesn't make any sense. If something's going on and Barry needs help fighting it, there's at least half a dozen speedsters he can call. Also, the Justice League.

"I'm gonna need you to calm down and be more specific, Barry. What's going on?" Dick talks slowly, and Barry lets out a incoherent noise, like he's crying and laughing at the same time. He doesn't know much about Barry Allen, he only knows his secret identity because Batman knows it, but apart from the few times the team fought side by side with the justice league, he knows nothing. Except he knows Barry waits until the last moment to start getting ready for work because he values every second he spends in bed cuddling his wife Iris, he knows Barry's hardworking, caring, that he excels in gift giving, and that he's a closeted disney nerd because Wally told him. The boy of his dreams used to rant about his beloved uncle and aunt all the time, so Dick's goes from confused to a little worried because Wally also told him about how Barry hardly ever loses his calm.

"It's Wally!" Barry almost yells from the other side of the line, and Dick's heart stops, but his body doesn't; he runs. He runs as fast as he can to the nearest zeta beam."He's back, Dick! He's back, and I can't believe we all forgot him! It was the speedforce, it..." Barry's still rambling, but Dick's not paying him attention anymore. The time machine he's started building with Bart isn't even half-way done, so Wally can't be back, his mind's arguing, but his heart's even louder and it's screaming that Wally has to be back, he has to be back because Dick _misses_ him. He misses hands holding his, loud laughs, obnoxious geek jokes and cookie flavored kisses. Dick still sees him every night in his dreams, but he misses waking up to find the red haired boy by his side, hogging all the covers, and snoring lightly. Dick misses being _happy._

He's back to running the minute he zetas to Central City. Barry and Iris' house is just around the corner, he knows. He shouldn't know it because he has never been there before, but his legs know the way and so does his heart; he and Wally used to have sleepovers there all the time, it insists.

He runs until he reaches the door to their home. Dick can hear voices coming from inside, he recognizes Barry, Iris, Bart, Jay and Joan Garrick, and Hal Jordan. Bart's the loudest, he's laughing, and sobbing and yelling "I hate you so much, don't you ever do this to me again!"

Something twists in Dick's stomach. Bart was the only one to fully remember Wally after the crysalid, he would not be mistaken or fooled by some impostor, so it means that whoever's in there really is Wally. Wally is real and Wally is back and Dick can't _breathe._

He takes a few steps back, and leans on the fence, trying his hardest to get his shit together. Slow, deep breaths, he instructs himself. This isn't his first panic attack and it surely won't be his last, so he knows how to talk himself out of this, he just needs to calm down enough to be able to think about what all of this means. He tries not thinking about Wally, real Wally, who's standing inside the house, just a few feet away from him, but his mind drifts off to the eleven-year-old boy who took his hands in his and so recklessly gave away his secret identity the first time they met because _I know I can trust you, you're Robin, duh!"_

Dick can't help but smile when he thinks about him, and it gets just a little easier to breathe. In his dreams, Wally would follow him to hell and back blindly, even though he'd complain the whole way, the boy trusted and admired him with all his heart. Dick cherishes every single one of the dreams, even though he doesn't trust them entirely. Bart vowed for Wally's existence, but Dick still can't tell which part of the dreams istrue and which is just his brain being unconsciously cruel and indulging his heart's desires. Besides, Bart did change the future when he arrived, so there are no guarantees. They might not get married in the end, Wally might not forgive Dick for forgetting him, and... 

_You think too much._ He remembers Wally telling him this, in between laughs. After that the dream gets a little foggy, but Dick knows that he didn't find it funny then. Now he does. It's funny because it's true. He is overthinking this whole thing and he figures he owes the smiling boy of his dreams at least a knock on the door. So he takes a deep, slow breath, waits for his heart to settle on a normal pace, walks right back to the door, and knocks. In less than a second, it opens and Bart's practically bouncing up and down in front of him.

"Dick, what took you so long? He's here, Wally's finally back! Barry said he pulled him outofthespeedforceandthenheremeberedeverythingand..."

"Bart." Barry touches his grandson's shoulder, pulling him back. "Give Dick a little space."

"He doesn't need space!" Bart argues. "He needs to see Wally! You all remember him now, so he does too! Don't you? Dick?"

Dick thinks he hears Barry saying something about triggers and how it's different for everyone, but he's not really paying them much attention, his eyes are focused on the person on the couch, who has red hair, excited green eyes, freckles scattered across his face like stars in the night sky, and a big smile that gets bigger with every word his aunt tells him. Iris is sitting right in front of him holding his hands, eyes red and puffy. 

It's Wally. Iris remembers him. Everyone remembers him, except Dick. Dick Grayson only remembers the dreams. He's one second away from turning around and running away when Wally's eyes meet his. The redhead takes more time to let go of his aunt than to run the distance between them. 

"Dick?" He asks, voice quiet and unsure, afraid. Wally's asking for his best friend, but Dick can't answer him.

Instead, he reluctantly reaches out, taking the speedster's hands in his, like the other used to do in his dreams. Wally holds his back, an easy smile taking over his lips, and the touch sends shivers down his spine and his mind into overdrive. Suddenly the dreams aren't dreams anymore, and the gaps between them are filled with the most beautiful, amazing memories. He remembers every second and, more importantly, he remembers that every second was a gift.

 _"You think too much."_ He remembers Wally telling him this, in between laughs. He remembers crossing his arms and being about to respond with something close to _and you think too little_ when Wally leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Their first kiss. Dick remembers his first kiss, and all the kisses that followed. 

It's too much, too many memories, too many years, too many jokes, pats on the back and hand holding. It's too much love and Dick does something he hasn't done inyears, he lets it overwhelm him. Wally's quick to hold him, and Dick clings to him, crying on his shoulder. He still doesn't know what to say; he could say _I remember you_ and _I missed you_ because they are both true and he means them, but what comes out, in a shuddering gasp, is "I love you." He says it because it's the truest of truths, it has been true for a very long time, even though he's never said it before. He remembers wanting to say it, he remembers postponing it because it was never the right time, he remembers being an idiot. "God, Wally, I love you so much." So he says it again and again until his voice breaks and he remembers they're not alone in the room. Bart's clapping, excitedly. Iris, Barry and Hal are looking at them like proud parents, while Jay and Joan are trying to pretend they aren't paying attention. "I mean. Hi." Dick buries his face in Wally's neck, mortified that he declared his love for his best friend in front of an audience before he could even greet any of them.

"Hi." Wally's amused voice breaks into giggles and Dick tries, for a whole second, to be mad at him for being a little shit, but he yields and starts laughing with him the next second because he's also a little shit. That's why they get along so well, why they're perfect for each other. "Love you too." Wally's lips brush against his, and Dick doesn't have to remember anything to believe him because Wally's right there, holding him in his arms, and he just _knows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had rebirth feels.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm notagoodplace4gods on tumblr. Feel free to drop by and send me prompts or, you know, just come to chat :)


End file.
